Mortals meet my ships
by Willco
Summary: Basically mortals meeting my platonic and romantic ships. Cliché and over-done? Yeah. Oh, well. First story ever. Updates whenever I finish a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Gods help me. I've sold my soul to solangelo. Yeah, I'm utterly Elpisless. Proof right there. Also, first post. Ever.**  
 **Disclaimer: I only own Sandra and the plot. And maybe the school.**  
Sandra Bolaney's POV  
I am easily the prettiest girl at East Wood High (no idea if this is an actually place…). With my onyx hair and forest green eyes, I get asked out daily. I turn them all down though, because there's only one guy out there who's good enough for me (Oh, goody. A snob).  
Will Solace.  
With his blond, tousled hair and soft blue eyes, he's the hottest guy who ever walked these halls. Like seriously, he's hot enough to be a sun god's kid. He's also the kindest, friends with everyone, even the weird emo kid Nico di Angelo who never talks to anybody and always sits in the back row in class.  
Actually, especially Nico. They seem to be best friends, sharing inside jokes and ridiculous nicknames -Sunshine? Death Boy? And what was up with 'doctor's orders'?- that usually end with Nico punching Will in the arm, hard enough that it looks painful, but Will never flinches.  
Oh, well. Once I got Will head-over-heels with me, I'll convince him to dropped that freak. I only like my boys to hang out with normal and popular kids, and Nico di Freaky doesn't fit into either of those categories. And I know Will will be more then happy to do whatever I want him to do (sorry about that Will will) when I get him as my boyfriend.  
~0~  
I glanced at my reflection in my locker mirror, checking my hair and makeup. I'd been planning this "accidental" encounter for about a week, watching Will so I got a good understanding of what he does after school. No, I was not stalking I was observing. Geez. It was the Friday before Spring break, so I would only have one chance. Not like I needed any more then just one chance though. Will Solace would be my boyfriend by the end of the day.  
Anyway, I figured out that as soon as school ends, he would go to the field and meet with Nico, then leave.  
My plan was simple: intercept Will, then flirt, and then, finally, ask him out to dinner. He, of course, would be thrilled, and immediately accept. Who wouldn't? I mean, I was the cutest girl in school, and he was the hottest guy. Plus, when we were together, we would make an awesome couple. His blond hair would counteract my gorgeous black hair, and everyone loves the combo of blue and green eyes.  
I smiled victoriously at my reflection. He's as good as mine, I thought, then slammed my locker shut and turned, sauntering down the hall, my new, trendy, three-hundred dollar skirt flowing behind me, all the other students separating to let me pass, like they should. I could see the envy in their eyes, the girls wanting to be me, and the boys wanting me. As if they were worthy of me, I thought, knowing that when I graduated, tales of my beauty would be passed down through these halls for years.  
I made my way to the fields, and stopped in my tracks, a sly smile beginning to form on my face as I saw Will, in all his glory, make his way over to the bench where Nico hid in the shadows. No, it actually looked like the shadows were wrapping around Nico, hiding him.  
I sauntered over to Will, and stepped in between Will's line of vision and Nico, as he looked around, looking for Nico, though I'm sure he would rather be looking at me. Then he stopped, and smiled, chasing away the shadows surrounding Nico.  
I smiled back, as he began to walk over to me, brilliant blue eyes shining. I've got you now.  
I opened my mouth, ready to say a flirty comment and win the guy over, when he just walks past me, to Nico of all people, and began their usual banter, this time talking about a hideous-sounding shirt with palm trees and parrots.  
My head was spinning. I was positive Will had seen me. Why did he walk straight past me? I wondered, bewildered. Nobody walked past me if I wanted them to stop. Heck, even when I didn't want them to stop they stopped.  
My confusion began to turn into annoyance. Who did this guy think he was? Just because he was the hottest guy here does not give him permission to ignore me! I spun on my heel, and stormed over to the nearest tree, then whipped behind it, determined to find out what could possibly be more important then me, after all, I was me.  
"Target Misser, if you ever mention that shirt again, I will personally send the entire Underworld after you," Nico snarled, giving his infamous death glare that made even the toughest biker at East Wood back down. Underworld? what was this kid talking about?  
"If you do that, you'll be part of the Underworld. Remember what I said? No Underworld-y magic, doctor's-"  
"Finish that sentence and die, Solace," Nico interrupted, looking like he was about to physically attack his best-and only-friend. Will, instead of running away like I would, simply mock-pouted. I was beginning to get very confused though. What were these guys talking about?  
"You wouldn't kill me," Will protested. "Who'd bring you to the infirmary and take care of you?"  
"Who said I need taking care of?" Nico shot back.  
"Tell that to yourself after the giant war." Now I was getting a little worried. Who were these people?  
"Oh, look at the time, Percy and the others are waiting to pick us up," Will continued. Percy? Who was this?  
"Tell them to come here. I'm not leaving this bench." Will gave Nico puppy eyes that made me want to melt. Even if he was crazy, Will was still insanely attractive.  
"No. Not happening. You'll have better luck trying to thaw a Hyperborean giant."  
Will drew his mouth together into a pout and whined "pleeeeaaaaaaassssseee? For me?"  
Nico hesitated. "Can I shad-"  
"No. Doctor's orders." Que another death glare that made me shiver. How the heck did Will stand his ground to this guy?  
"Good luck getting me to move then, Sun Boy."  
"Is that a dare, Death Boy?"  
"Do you think you can?"  
Instead of answering, the hottest boy in the school simply smirked, and, without missing a beat, kissed the terrifying boy on the lips.  
My mouth dropped. I felt like sobbing. If it turned out that Will had a secret girlfriend, no problem, I could take her away easy. But this….  
Nico pulled away, startled. A blush was crawling up his neck furiously. "Will," he hissed "we're in public." Will seemed to shrink a little.  
"Sorry. But no one was watching?" It seemed more like a question then a reassurance. Yeah, no one but a girl who just got her dreams crushed. I thought bitterly, then turned my attention back to the two boys.  
"Whatever. But as punishment, no kisses on the way back to camp." Nico replied sullenly, but I could hear the tinge of playfulness in his voice.  
Apparently, so could Will, because he smiled and said "I never really felt comfortable kissing you in front of Percy or Jason. Jason looks ready to electrocute me and Percy just looks so put out by the fact that he's not your type."  
Nico laughed, and I jumped, because dang, Nico never laughs. Nico laughing was one of the weirdest things ever, like learning that the sky was purple and filled with glowing hedgehogs. (Anybody get that reference?) Then again, this entire day had been strange.  
Will stood up and offered Nico a hand. "C'mon. They'll be wondering where we are." Nico batted his hand away and stood up by himself.  
"They'll probably be wondering where they are also." Will's smile broadened.  
"Most likely."  
As they began to walk away, I turned away, ready to go home and pout, but not before I saw Nico's hand snake out and take Will's.  
 **Repeat: gods help me. It is literally 1:26 while I write this, and all I can do is write Solangelo. Help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Platonic Reynico! No way in Hades would I ever ship them romantically! Sorry to all those people who ship them romantically! Also, if I make a charatcer really bratty and they have your name, please take no offense! I randomly make these up! I have friend who's mom's name is Sandra, and she's really nice! Not at all like that person in the last chapter! I'm using a lot of exclimation (that's so not how you spell that...) marks! Also, if you go to a school like this, also don't take offfense, 'cause if I was insulting schools like this, I would be insulting my own school. All these things actually happened. And if this happens at all schools, sorry. I only ever went to one school (preschool don't count).**

 **Disclaimer: Nah, I only own the plot. And Ally & Quinn.**

Ally Somner's PoV

I go, to a hippie school. Like seriously, we call the teachers by their first names, if you keep tilting in your chair, it gets replaced with a yoga ball, and we have _serious_ issues with suspension and expusion. No, genuinelly, you can bring in a knife and only get suspended for _two days_. Two days! We have problems. And all the teachers and students are really bubbly and cheery. **(k, that's not my school, but oh well)**

They also let _anybody_ join the school community. Even Reyna and Nico.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love those guys. They're my best friends, and saved me from the few bullies at our school more times then I could count. But they're just so _strange._ Once, I overheard Nico talking to himself in an empty classroom, but it sounded like an actual conversation. It went kind of like this:

"I hate this school. Everyone too... sunshine-y." A pause. "Shut up." "Tell Chiron to get me out as soon as possible." "ASAP? Who thought of these ridiculous names?" " _Bye_ , Will." Then he left the room, greeted me, then left, leaving me utterly confused. _What the heck was that?_

And Reyna, I swear that girl commanded armies in a past life. One time, the school's biggest player tried to ask her out, and in less then three seconds, he was on the ground, having being kicked in the crotch. Nobody ever tried to ask her out ever again.

Everybody at our school is kinda wary of those guys, Reyna because her eyes and attitude seem to be anaylizing your every move, figuring out the best way to kill you and make it seem like an accident, and Nico because of his death glare and the fact that he never talks to anyone but Reyna, me and my other friend Quinn. Everyone thinks he's a creepy emo kid, but I know better. He's really noble, and actually nice once you get to know him.

"Hey Ally?" Quinn nervously asked, which was unusual for her, because she was normally as bright and chipper as the rest of the the students here.

"Yeah, what is is it?"

"Um, I was wondering if you could, you know, help me out with something?" She blushed. I stared at her in shock. Quinn never _blushes._

"Sure, no problem. What do you need help with?" She muttered something.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," I reply, curiostity now spiked up in me.

"Uh, I was wondering ifyoucouldhelpmeaskoutNico." I blinked. It took me a second to dicipher what my now blushing furiously friend had just said, but when I did, my smile widened to a grin.

"Somebody's got a crush!" I sang, drawing a little attention from the other students, but whatever. It wasn't every day one of your best friends comes asking for love advice.

"Shut up!" Quinn glanced around nervously. "What if he's around?"

"Well, he wouldn't know who it was first of all, and if you planned on asking him out anyway, why should you care?" Quinn blinked.

"That was supprisingly intelligent, coming from you." I huffed.

"I'm intelligent! Intelligent enough to know that fierst we should tell Reyna, 'cause she's our best friend also."

"Good point," Quinn saying the smartest thing she'd said all day. "There she is now." I turned and saw Reyna, walking down the hall, chin raised, with her proud expression on.

"C'mon, let's go tell her that you're in lurv!" I pull Quinn down the hall to Reyna, then skid to a stop in front of her.

"Reyna! Quinn has an announcement!"

"Oh, what is it?" Reyna asked, glancing around like she was looking for any threats. It was strange, but she was always doing it, so I had gotten used to it.

"Well, to begin with Quinn here has just made a major discovery. She has found out that she is utterly and irrevocably in love-"

"Shut up!" Quinn interoupted, Reyna raised an eyebrow. "I said nothing like that!"

"What's going on here?" Reyna asked, a tint of ammusment in her voice.

Quinn shot a glare at me. "I was wondering if you could help me ask some one out."

Reyna frowned. "I'm not sure if I'm the best person to ask for advice on this topic. My love life has been, well, disapointing to say the least." Quinn and I both nodded. She had told us about Jason and Percy, the two boys that she liked that both rejected her for other girls.

"Well, actually, you could. You're his best friend," Quinn said, looking at Reyna with a slightly desperate tone.

Reyna's brow furrowed. "You mean Nico?" We both nodded. "Sorry Quinn, but he's dating someone." **(You should've seen that coming)**

I was shocked. "Nico's _dating_ someone?" I half-screeched. Quinn looked heartbroken. "Who?"

Reyna glanced sympathetically at Quinn. I guess she understood how she felt. "It's not my place to tell you, Nico has to be the one to."

I had to help my friend. Maybe Quinn and I could break them up. "How long have they known each other?"

Reyna looked at me and I gulped, even though I was close friends with her, she and Nico were closer. And I could tell in her eyes that she knew what I was playing at.

"They met last summer, at camp," with those words, my plan faltered. If they knew each other from _the camp_ , my plan was hopeless. Quinn and I asked Reyna and Nico countless times if we could come, but apparently you had to have dyslexia and/or ADHD to join. People there share a connection so strong, it's unbreakable. "And the person Nico's dating helped him get through a bad spell of depression."

"Yes, they did," a familiar voice said. Quinn and I jumped, while Reyna just looked up calmly.

"Nico! I didn't see you!" I said, my heart still beating overtime from the scare.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," Nico said in a slightly bitter tone. He turned to Reyna, expression guarded. "How much did you tell them?"

"Don't worry, just that you met at camp and the depression bit." Nico visibly relaxed, I on the other hand was curious. What was Nico hiding?

"You know I wouldn't tell them that bit if you didn't tell me it was okay first," Reyna replied.

 _What bit?_ I wondered. _Were they part of the mafia or something?_ That might have been a little unreasonable, but hey. I had an overimaginitive mind.

Nico sighed in relief. I looked over at Quinn and saw that she was holding back tears.

"Hey, look at the time," I said, looking at my watch while doing improv. "Quinn, c'mon, we have to study for that test in math." Thank God she understood.

"Yeah, let's go. Bye Nico, bye Reyna." And with that, I ran her to the girl's bathroom.

We checked the stalls to make sure the place was empty, then Quinn let the tears she was holding back fall.

"Hey, shh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay," I patted her on the back.

"But-but he's _dating someone,"_ she sobbed.

"So let's break them up." **(No! You were so nice also...)** Slowly Quinn's tears dryed. An expression came on her face that was almost scary.

"Do you have a plan?"

"I always have a plan."

~0~

The next day at school, Quinn wore her niceset clothing, a really pretty light blue dress with a dark blue stripe through the middle like a belt. She had gorgeous pale purple crystal earings that complimented her blond hair.

"How do I look?" She did a twirl.

"Fabulish. Now let's go," I smile at her and we walk into the school, ready to put my plan into action.

"Hey Nico!" Quinn's million-dollar smile came on as she waved to Nico.

"Hey Quinn, hey Ally. You look nice today," he turned his attention back to Quinn, like he was suposed to.

Quinn giggled. "You're not too bad yourself, di Angelo," she winked.

"Thanks..." he trailed off, unsure.

Then Quinn acted. She leaned in, ready to kiss him and show him that he belonged to her and that she was so much better then whoever the heck they were. **(I really really hate this person. Go die in Tartarus)**

Then Reyna showed up.

She shoved Quinn away, and pulled Nico behind her.

"What the Pluto was that, Quinn!? I told you he's in a relationship!"

"I'm sure Quinn can do better then whoever the h*** this 'relationship' person is!" **(I don't swear)** I shout back.

"Oh, really? What has Quinn done? Because Will has saved many people's lives, including Nico's, he helped Nico when he was about to leave forever, _he prevented a WAR!_ A war! And what has Quinn done? Nothing!"

Wait... _he?_ I stared at Reyna, confused. **(It's not that hard to understand, you idiot! Nico's gay!)** Nico stared at Reyna, and slowly she realized what she had said.

"Nico!" She turned towards him, a horrified expression on her face. "I'm so sorry! It just slipped out!"

"It's okay, Reyna," Nico said, dissmissing it with a hand. "I have a feeling telling them would be the only way to stop them."

 _He_. Nico was in a relationship with a he. **(No, really?)**

"Nico... you're gay?" Quinn asked, shocked. **(I am so done with these two idiots)**

Both Nico and Reyna turned to her and glared Both Quinn and I shrunk back.

"No, he has a boyfriend and he's also a guy. Definitely not gay." Reyna said, and I swear, you could _taste_ the sarcasm in her voice.

"Urm... we'll just be, ya know, going now," I coughed awkwardly.

"You do that." Nico's voice was hard, cold, unfeeling.

 _Well, that didn't go as planned._

 **Not as good as plans as Annabeth, huh?**

 **I actually hate this person more then the first one. Wow, didn't think that was possible.**

 **Also, if you were surprised by the Solangelo, I'm probably going to somehow incorperate Solangelo into every. Single. Story. Don't be surprised if I do, actually.**

 **I figure I'm going to have a Percabeth next, and I'm going to** _ **try**_ **to not bring Nico into it. Try.**

 **Yeah, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm back. I know that I updated the second one really soon after the first, and I just want to warn you that I probably won't update that close together again. Probably. Also, corgi of Hades, please don't use my name in reviews (I know you didn't, but reviews are public, so yeah). This one's Percabeth, which will (hopefully) be a welcome change from Solangelo.** **This chapter isn't from a mortal's PoV, but I had this idea and I really wanted to write it. And I know in the books he comes across stupid, but I had to give him some intelligence for this to work.**

Minotaur's PoV

[For your consideration, this has been translated from Snort to English]

That little brat. Defeats me twice and thinks he's invincible. Well, too bad for him, because I am never-ending.

After spending years regenerating in that disgusting pit, I finally was able to come back in the mortal world to wreck havoc on the kid who thought he had escaped my wrath.

I snorted, not even getting a second glance from the pathatic mortals who were swarming this city like rats. _Morons._ I sniffed the air again, and got a bare hint of demigod smell. And it smelled familiar. I never forget a smell, and for this particular kid, his foul scent would never be forgotten. Not after the insult he gave me.

I followed it like a track, leading me to a beach. The oder was getting stronger with every step I took, and I pulled up short when I saw him.

He looked much older, but his horrid smell was still the same. He was surrounded by four people, three little _children,_ all having a smell vaugely like the urchin, and all with his horrible black hair. The fourth was a woman, about the same age as the sea's spawn, reading a book. His arm was around her shoulder and she was leaning on him. Thankfully they were in a secluded spot. No need to get annoying mortals caught up in this.

I roared and charged.

Both adults spun around and landout of fear- when he saw me.

"Annabeth," he said in a deadly seried in a defensive postion. The man's eyes widened-most likely ous voice. "Get the kids to saftey."

I didn't wait for this "Annabeth" to respond. I charged again, growling. They both just rolled different ways and landed on their feet. The woman pulled the littles out of the way and darted to a bag, pulling out a sword made of bone.

The sea scum pulled out a pen from his pocket and uncapped it. It expanded to a familiar bronze sword. He swung it causually. "Just like old times, old friend?" He asked.

Cocky little sea foam.

I snarled, and gripped my new ax powerfully. He would soon learn that I was not some _minor_ monster. I was the Minotaur, destroyer of many back in the Labyrinth! I charged again, but he just rolled between my legs and slashed at the back of my knees. I bellowed and turned, only to get my breastplate slashed open from a powerful stroke.

I steped backward, but the sea cucumber **(I'm grasping for straws here)** just steped forward and slashed again, hitting exactly where my armor was broken. As I crumbled back to dust, I heard the little sea snail tell the woman, "Well Wise girl? Do I have moves, or do I have moves?"

"Whatever, Seaweed brain."

 **I'm so sorry that was terrible. I swear the next one will be better! Oh yeah, FYI, if you don't ship Solangelo, that was most likely the only one I will ever manage to write without adding Solangelo. Just so ya know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... I'm back. And this is my LAST IDEA, SO PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS! I'm not saying that after this I'm done, but I've had a few ideas prepared before I even started, and this is the last of those. So send me ideas, because you'll have to wait longer between updates after this. Anywho, this is Percabeth again, but I'll try to write a platonic one again after this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you recognize, nor any of the song lyrics.**

Jared Harten's PoV

I am, without a doubt, the handsomest, greatest, athlecticest, most popular guy at my scool. I am the king of the school, and everyone else are peasents.

And all kings need a queen.

Annabeth Chase was that queen. She was the hottest girl-seriously, she was smokin'- and even though she was also the smartest student who spent her weekends studying or catching up with her 'friends' from outside of school, I was sure once she fell madly in love with me, she'd drop all those for me.

And I had the perfect plan as well. The Valentines day dance was coming up, and all students had to come. People could bring outside guests, but no more then nine. **(I know, unreasonable. Roll with it)** I wasn't bringing anybody, but for some reason, Annabeth seemed really excited by this number. I dunno, maybe she had that exact number of friends or something. Anyway, the dance always played at least one slow song, and that was when I was going to make my move, asking her to dance, give a few flirty comments and BAM! She was as good as mine.

~O~

I checked my reflection one last time in the mirror. It was a formal dance, so the suit I picked out was top-notch, from the most expensive store in town. My motto was that if you couldn't earn it, buy it.

I grinned wickedly at my reflection. _I so got this._

"Jared! You're going to be late!" My mother called up the stairs of our mansion.

"Coming!"

I run down the steps, shout a "Bye, Mom!" over my shoulder, then race to my car, a red Ferrari convertable. I jump in without bothering with opening the door and peel out. One hand on the wheel, I call my friend Danny.

"Yo, man! You ready for the dance?"

"'Course I am, Dan! You going with Samantha, right?" Samantha was Danny's current girl, not nearly as good looking as Annabeth, but as good as someone like Danny could get.

"You bet! You're with Annabeth, right?"

I smirk. "Soon," I promise, then end the call.

The school was right in front of me, and when I got into the parking lot, I swerved into my usual spot, and jump out. I noticed some cars I've never seen before, including a huge van that read Delphi Strawberry Delivery Service. I guess those were the guests.

~O~

I didn't recognize the place. The lunch room was completely changed, all the tables moved out and pink and red decorations all over. The effect was... nice, to put it plainly. Then I saw Annabeth and the room paled in comparison.

Dressed in a soft modest gray dress that brought out her eyes, and simple-yet beautiful- owl earings, she was a knock-out. She was surrounded by eight other people, and they all seemed like they could win any pagent they entered. There were five guys, and three girls.

One of the guys was a short Latino, who looked like an elf. He wore a suit that he seemed akward in, and he was fiddling with something.

Another was a blonde with a blue suit that matched his eyes. He seemed more at ease with the formal clothing then the short guy, and had his arm over one of the girls.

The third guy was another blonde with blue eyes, but seemed more like a cat instead of having the commanding air that blonde number one had. He appeared to be talking to the fourth guy.

The next guy was a dark little scary-as-heck person who seemed to be surrounded by an aura of death. He looked like the youngest one there, and wore an all black suit.

Last guy was a tall, big Chinese guy that looked like he was capable of bending metal with his bare hands.

The first girl had caramel hair and almond shaped eyes. She wore a red dress that looked vaugely Greek to me. I don't know, I never pay attention in class. She was talking to the Latino, even though she could've done better then him.

The second girl had on a white, sleeveless dress that-other then the arms-was just as modest as Annabeth's. Her hair was done in a braid, and she was almost as stunning Annabeth. She was the one Blondie #1 had his arm around.

The last person was a dark-skinned girl in a golden dress and a bronze ribbon around her waist. She was smiling at Strong Man, who took her hand shyly.

All nine of them were hanging out around the refreshment table, so I strolled casually over, and evesdropped from a safe distance. All of the girls were beautiful, so if Annabeth and I somehow don't work out, these girls would definitely be next.

"Where in Hades could Seaweed Brain be?" Annabeth was asking Red Dress. Already I was lost. Hades? That sounded kinda familiar from one of my classes, but I couldn't place it.

"Don't use my father's name in vain, Annabeth," Dark Boy broke off of his conversation between him and Blondie #2 to chide her.

"Sorry, Neeks." He simply glared at her in response. Well, I say simply, but it was terrifing. This guy was not someone you wanted to be the enemy of.

The song changed. The opening notes to one of the most romantic songs played. Sleeveless gasped.

"Annabeth, this is your song!" _After today it will be_ our _song._ "Where's Percy?"

Just then a black-haired, green-eyed guy came running up to them. "Sorry I'm late! I got lost!"

Sleeveless just pushed Annabeth and the new arrivial onto the dancefloor. "Go!"

Other couples slowly trickled after them, until only Dark Boy and Blondie #2 were left.

Blondie held out a hand, not losing eye contact with "Neeks".

"May I have this dance?" He asked it lightly, but his eyes were searching.

Neeks scuffled his feet for a second before grumbling, "Sure," but there was a distinct blush on his face. I scowled at the young man dancing with _my_ girlfriend as the words started to play.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in and you kicking me out._

Green-eyes, who I assume is Percy, was mouthing the words at Annabeth. They appeared to be lost in their own world, not noticing me dispite me tying to catch Annabeth's eye.

 _Got my head spining, no kidding,_

 _I can't pin you down._

Here Annabeth smirked and whispered something like "New Rome".

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride._

Now they both were smiling. I guess this really was their song.

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me,_

 _But I'll be alright._

 _My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine._

They both laughed a bit at that line.

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

Now Annabeth was mouthing the lyrics.

 _'Cause all of me, loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

They were both mouthing along.

 _Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

 _Your my end and my begining_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _Oh_

 _How many times do I have to tell you?_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down I'm around_

 _Through every mood_

Their smiles faltered, and for a second their gazes looked broken. I knew I looked pathetic, standing around and not dancing, but I couldn't stop watching the couple dance and react o the song.

 _You're my downfall,_

 _You're my muse_

 _My worse disctraction_

 _My rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing,_

 _It's ringing in my head for you._

 _My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine_

"Remember that kiss?"

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

"Of course. I remember every kiss."

 _'Cause all of me, loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges,_

 _all your perfect imperfections_

Tears started to run down Annabeth's cheeks.

 _Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my begining,_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

Percy kissed her, and with that kiss all of my dreams about me and Annabeth dissapeared. Percy clearly loved her with every ounce of himself, and Annabeth felt the same.

 _'Cause I give you all of me,_

 _And you give me all of you,_

 _Oh_

 _Give me all of you,_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts._

 _Risking it all though it's hard._

Now both of them were crying, but I knew that they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Of love.

 _'Cause all of me, loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me,_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning._

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you,_

"I love you, Wise Girl."

 _I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all of you,_

 _Oh_

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."


	5. Chapter 5

**I. Am. Such. Trash. I know I said I would try for another platonic one, but Solangelo (also Percabeth). I swear I was gonna change the Solangelo to Jasper, but then I remembered, oh wait, it wouldn't work. Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING SUGGESTIONS! I mean it. 'Kay moving along...**

 **Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, I don't own anything you recognize (still) and I never will.**

Cassidy Mayers' PoV

I love my school. Goode High is a little cheesy, but I'm learning a lot more here then my last school. Also I have four amazing friends; Percy, Annabeth, Will, and Nico. It seems that every straight girl in the school wants to date the guys, well, all except me. They're nice and all, and I will not lie, they are super attractive, but anyone with eyes can see how in love they are. And I don't mean the typical high school romance kind of love, they are really, truly in love (also the fact that Will and Nico are gay... but somehow some girls still flirt with them. Idiots).

Also, the classes are fun and the teachers are nice. Take Mr. Blofis, for example, the teacher for English. We're learning about Greek mythology. The announcement about the unit went kinda like this:

"So class, we're going to be studying Greek mythology as our next unit." For some reason, his vioce held a tint of amusement as he said this.

Snorts of laughter cut through the air. I turned my head and raised my eyebrows. My four friends were laughing their heads off, clutching their stomachs. It was kinda annoying, seeing as I was sitting at their table and their laughter was rather loud.

"S-sorry," Annabeth managed to say before collasping in giggles again.

"Do you four need a moment?" Mr. Blofis asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, P-Mr. Blofis, it's just-"

"I'm aware, Percy." Well this was strange. What did our teacher know that we didn't? I would have to ask Will later. "Moving on, we'll begin with the highest point in mythology. Can someone tell me where that was?" A few people tentatively raised their hands, me included, but Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Will's hands shot up in an instant. Mr. Blofis looked at them pointedly and called on me.

"Mount... Olympus?" It came out more of a question then an answer, but Annabeth smiled at me, so I knew I got the right answer.

"Correct. We will begin with Mt. Olympus and the gods that lived there-"

" _All_ of the gods that live there?" Percy interrupted. Blofis sighed.

"The major gods. We will start learning about them, and finish the unit with..." he hesitated slightly and glanced at my tablemates. "With the lowest part." They all stiffened. Will glanced worriedly at the other three, who all seemed a little... broken.

"So! Who can name three major gods?"

That seemed to smack them back into reality. They all raised their hands.

"Nico?"

"Apollo, Posideon, and Athena. Also, does Hades count?"

"We'll say he does."

"Then Hades too. Also Artemis-"

"Nico, just three will work." Nico sighed heavily and sat down.

The unit continued like this, my friends acing every quiz and homework, even with their dyslexia. If I ever got confused by a question, they would help me. All in all, it was a really great unit. Sadly, all great things must come to an end, and the mythology unit was almost done. Today was the second to last day, and tomorrow was the unit test, to see how much we learned. Today we were learning about the Underworld.

"Who can tell me the ruler of the Underworld?" Blofis asked. Today he seemed a little on edge, which was unusual for him. Per usual, my tablemates raised their hands, along with most of the class this time. For some reason, my four friends seemed a little tense as well. There must be something in the air.

"Will?"

"Hades," he said confidentiality, glancing at Nico with a smile.

"Correct." We went on to learn about the fields, Asphodel, Punishment, and Elysium. Blofis glanced worriedly at our table. "Percy, Annabeth, Nico... do you want to step out for this? Will, you can go with them."

"Can I come too?" A few people asked.

"Yeah, why do they get to skip class?"

"Nico," Will said softly. "Do you want me to come?"

Nico hesitated before answering. I thought he was going to push himself away like usual, so it surprised me when he answered a soft "Yeah."

As they were leaving, someone called out "I thought we were gonna learn about the deepest part of the Underworld?"

"Yeah, it's Tartarus, right?" Someone else asked.

The effect was immediate. Nico, Annabeth, and Percy dropped their stuff and curled into a ball on the ground, looking like they were about to start screaming. Their eyes looked haunted. Will looked like he wanted to punch the person who said that, but instead he just worked on getting our friends to their feet.

Everyone began to to crowd around them, but Mr. Blofis and I worked to push them back. I didn't know _what_ was happening with my friends, but _clearly_ they needed some space. Unfortunately, nobody else seemed to realize this.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Why did they flip out?"

The questions were overlapping, and I couldn't focus on _any_ thing, when a piercing whistle cut through the air. My ears were ringing. _Ow._ Everyone turned to look at Will, who took his fingers out of his mouth. Without evening glacing at us, he turned back and managed to get Percy an Annabeth up, who then gripped each other tightly, staring in each other's eyes. Will slung one of Nico's arms over his shoulder and half carried the younger boy to the door, Annabeth and Percy behind them.

After the door swung shut, Mr. Blofis cleared his throat. "Well, I know you have a lot of questions-" That prompt was all we needed.

"What happened?"

"Are they okay?"

"Why did they do that?" I was begining to wish Will was here so that he could do that whistle again, but eventually they quieted down.

"As I was saying, I know you have questions, but all I'll say is this: they went through things no one should have to."

As you can imagine, that didn't go over so well.

"What things?"

"Were they _that_ bad?"

"What part of 'all I'll say' don't you understand?" I snap at my classmates. Yes, of course I was worried for my friends, but sometimes, people are just so _frustrating._ Blofis looked at me, and it was like he was reading my mind.

The lesson continued after that without to much trouble, but I kept shooting glances at the door. Finally, I couldn't take it.

"Mr. Blofis, can I use the bathroom?"

"Of course, Cassidy."

I slipped out of the room and down the hall, looking for my friends. I found them hiding out in the music room which was, luckily, unoccupied. I was about to enter when I saw the positions they were in. Percy and Annabeth were huddled together, facing each other and mumbling "We're together. We're together," while Nico was being cuddled by Will, who was stroking his hair and telling him softly "You're out, you made it. You're not there anymore." Nico responded by curling closer to Will, showing an openness that he rarely displayed.

But it was their eyes that was the most shocking.

In Will's there was nothing but concern. Concern and love for the boy he was holding. I wasn't religious, but seeing that expression made me pray to whatever God there might be that someone would look at me like that one day.

But in the others'... they looked broken. Like they walked through hell and back, stared in the eyes of a devil unflinchingly.

Seeing them, I realized that not only were they really, truly in love, they had the kind of love that others could only dream of, that they had a love that wouldn't end, even in death. Their love was unbreakable, even by the sharpest blade in the world.

Smiling, I slipped back down the hallway back to class.

 **Blame the fact that I'm listening to sappy love songs.**

 **Also, someone suggested a Gruniper one, but I have** _ **no**_ **idea how I could write that. If you have ideas,** _ **please**_ **reveiw or pm me with them. Next I think I'll write a platonic (finally, I know) Jercy.**


End file.
